A Big Surprise
by Reigufu-sama
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome come back from his time and find something there so they team up with some unlikely people. IY/Kag and Momiji/kusanagi damnit i suck at summary i need mental help! Please help me *starts to go insane* HELP! PPL REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me though I wish it did. Anyway this is my first fic so please don't give send me any flames b/c I will write you a very nasty email back!  
  
This fic is an IY/Kag and Momiji/Kusanagi fic. I know that is unusual but I wonder what would Kagome and Inuyasha would do if they came back to Tokyo from the Feudal era and found the plant things all over Japan.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************************  
  
It was a normal day in Feudal Japan, the screams of a half demon yelling at a raven haired girl from the future. The screams can be heard from 2 miles away. Suddenly we see the raven hair girl walk towards a old well with a really big back pack, a kimono clad dog demon follows screaming at her trying to get her to stay and not go home.  
  
"Damnit wench we need to search for the shards! What is so important that you need to go home for?" he stands in front of her, scowling.  
  
"Inuyasha, I have to get more supplies. And I also need to get my make up work from school plus I have to see my friends so they can tell that I am alive. I spend so much time here they are beginning to get suspicious. Those excuses that my grandfather keeps telling my school and friends aren't going to work for much longer. So see I HAVE to go home!"  
  
"Fine go wench but I'm going with you!" Inuyasha stalks towards the well.  
  
They both reach the well in about 10 minutes and then they jump down and land in modern Japan. They climb out of the well and go out of the mini shrine running into Souta as they emerge out of the well house.  
  
"Hey sis, you gotta look at this thing that appeared a few days ago." proclaims Souta.  
  
He points into the sky and both Inuyasha and Kagome look and gasp.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************************  
  
Oh look a cliff hanger.. I need some reviews this is my first fic and um. I want to know if I suck at writing or not. So please review. *starts to cry* I want someone to review this cause I want reviews! Later on in this fic Momiji and Kusanagi appear along with the TAC and Kaede and Marukumo and Lord Susano-Oh. Please bear with my ignorance b/c I don' know that much about Inuyasha or Blue Seed even though the episodes are now showing on TV which I have started watching. I missed episode 1 of Blue Seed and I am so mad about that but oh well I'll just borrow it from my friend or watch it when I buy my Blue Seed boxed set of DVDs. Well bye for now! 


	2. Ramen!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha the only thing I own of Inuyasha wise is my manga *grabs manga and hides it* HA! You can never have it! Oh yeah I forgot to put in the last chapter I don't own Blue Seed!  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome looked to where Souta pointed and gasped. There was a huge plant looking thing in the background. That hadn't been there a few days ago. They started wondering about and after staring at it for half an hour Inuyasha's stomach rumbled and Kagome and Souta sweat dropped while Inuyasha looked embarrassed. Inuyasha starting waling towards the house and Souta and Kagome followed.  
  
"Come on wench, walk faster I'm hungry and I want some ramen!" Inuyasha bellowed.  
  
"Inuyasha you have got to learn how to control that appetite of yours."  
  
Souta walked behind Inuyasha looking at his idol. He started wondering when Inuyasha and Kagome were gonna stop lying to each other and admit that they each loved the other.  
  
AN: ha ha ha don't you think Souta is a smart little kid?  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome along with Souta walked into the kitchen and the first thing Inuyasha did was sniff for ramen.  
  
"Um... Inuyasha looking for the ramen?"  
  
"Yes I am wench what of it?"  
  
"Well um. I just wanna point out that Mother keeps the ramen in this cabinet." *points to the cabinet in the corner and smirks*  
  
She pulls out 5 packs of ramen and a big pot and fills it with water waiting for it to boil  
  
Meanwhile in another part of the city  
  
Momiji Fujimiya stares at the plant thing that has appeared in the city and sighs. Damn aragami! Why did they have to ruin her peaceful existence? All she wanted was to be a normal girl with a normal boyfriend. Ok Kusanagi is not really her boyfriend but she really wanted him to be but she knew that he loved Kaede her twin sister. She sighed and decided to pray so she starting walking towards the Sunset Shrine not knowing how her life was gonna get more complicated.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
Yay! I wrote 2 chapters today I feel so special. Actually I am bored so I decided to write! Will somebody please IM me and join my Blue Seed rpg please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! My Ims are Sesshoumaru55 and momijikusanagi8 on aim. 


	3. Traveling to the shrine

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and not me *cries* Blue Seed belongs to... Well um.. I really don't know who owns Blue Seed buts it not me and I really wanna own it.  
  
Sesshoumaru: *is sitting on a chair in front of the computer typing when a little raven haired girl walks into the room and goes and tries to see what Master is typing* (I know they didn't have computers back then just shut up and let me type) Rin: Master? What are you doing? *has started to absently touch his hair* Sesshoumaru: I am writing a story now go away or better yet bug Jaken! *Jaken walks in at that moment and hears what Sesshoumaru has said* Jaken: Please Master! Show me some mercy don't let her play with me again! Sesshoumaru: Jaken Jaken: yes Master? Sesshoumaru: Shut up and play with Rin. Jaken: Yes Master. *Rin grabs hold of Jaken's hand and leads him off to dress him up in a PINK TUTU!* *Sessy goes back to typing*  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************************  
  
Momiji Fujimiya started to walk slowly towards the Sunset Shrine pondering her fate as the Kushinada. She wondered why she was born as Kushinada. All people thought that she was an average girl and she never would be. ~ Well~ she thought ~I hope this walk helps clear my mind and help me sort out my feelings for Kusanagi. ~  
  
Meanwhile at the Sunset Shrine  
  
Inuyasha was waiting rather impatiently for the water to boil so that Kagome could cook his ramen.  
  
~Damnit when is the water gonna boil? I'M HUNGRY! ~  
  
Kagome was sitting at the table waiting for the water to boil when she realized that she had forgotten to turn on the burner! She rushed over to the oven and turned it on startling Inuyasha.  
  
"What are you doing wench?"  
  
'Well um... I sorta forgot to turn on the burner so that the water can boil so I'm turning it on now!"  
  
"What do you mean, WE HAVE TO WAIT EVEN LONGER NOW?"  
  
"Um, not really, it should start boiling in like 10 minutes"  
  
"Well it better hurry up!"  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"WHAT WENCH!"  
  
"OSUWARI!"  
  
Inuyasha slams on the ground and groans.  
  
"DAMNIT WENCH!"  
  
"SHUT UP OR I'LL SAY IT AGAIN!"  
  
Inuyasha shuts up bite not for long and then he starts yelling at Kagome again. Souta looks at them in amusement.  
  
Meanwhile Momiji has arrived at the steps of the Sunset Shrine not knowing the Kusanagi has followed her.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************  
  
Thank you for reviewing my story! BUT ONLY 3 LOUSY PPL REVIEWED SO IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER YOU GOTTA REVIEW MORE! I WANT MORE THAN 3 LOUSY REVIEWS THIS TIME! Well gotta go bye! 


End file.
